


First Kiss

by Aggie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggie/pseuds/Aggie
Summary: Eren and Levi met during an experiment, where they're asked to kiss each other.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying. I have no excuses.  
> This oneshot was inspired by Tatia Pilieva’s First Kiss.  
> Enjoy.

Eren walked into the room the same time as his partner. His face burst into flames the moment he laid eyes on the short man. He was handsome. So fucking handsome.

He had an undercut under pitch-black locks, and the darkness of his hair contrasted so well against that porcelain-white skin. His jaw was sharp, his lips were pink, and above strong cheekbones, his gunmetal eyes bored into Eren’s like a predator weighing their prey – no, Eren wasn’t dramatic, he would deny it forever.

The man wore suit and tie with his jacket fully unbuttoned, his shiny dress shoes were clacking against the floor. He must have been at least ten years older than Eren himself – he did the math, and decided thirty-one really did fit the raven.

Eren unconsciously pulled on his short sleeved, dark blue button up above black, ripped skinny jeans, and thought he might be underdressed.

They stopped in front of each other, in a safe distance. The man didn’t really look uncomfortable, and it just made Eren even more red and embarrassed.

“Hi.” The man was the first to break the awkward silence, and Eren was so thankful for this. The man’s voice was just as sexy as he looked like, and Eren’s heart did funny things in his chest.

“Hi.” The boy replied, surprised at how shy he sounded.

“Levi Ackerman.” The man offered his right hand, and Eren couldn’t believe that even his fucking _name_ was hot.

“Eren Jaeger.” He shook the outstretched hand, and he couldn’t help but notice how tanned he was against Levi's skin.

They withdrew their hands, and Eren took a deep breath, his skin burning on his cheeks, while Levi licked his lips and gulped.

“So, what’s up?” Levi was very quick not letting any awkward silence settling between them, and Eren really liked it. He looked into Levi’s eyes, and damn, he could find himself lost in them very fast.

He shrugged. “I’m nervous as fuck.”

The man’s lips curled into a faint smile when Eren’s eyes widened and clapped his hands over his mouth, letting out a soft “ _oops_ ”. He quickly turned to the women behind the cameras on his left.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t swear, right?” He asked, fully aware that this shit was about to be put onto the internet.

“Uhm, we’ll just beep or cut it out.” The younger girl said and let out a chuckle.

“Oh, okay.” Eren let his hand fall back to his side, and he glanced at Levi. The man just looked at him for a second, before turning to the ladies.

“So, should we just…” He shrugged, “Go at it any time?” Eren glanced at them again too.

“Yeah, take your time.” An another woman answered, mentioning with her hand and nodding.

“Okay.” Levi looked at Eren again, and Eren suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to smile. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth with the back of his hand for a moment to gather himself together. When he glanced up again, Levi was still staring, and he felt so bare in front of those eyes.

“We can go for it if you’re ready.” Eren said, voice surprisingly confident despite the rushing of his blood and the lightness in his head.

“I’m so ready.” The man smirked, and the sight combined with that deep, husky voice almost made Eren pop a boner. He still couldn’t step out of his horny teenager phase, after all.

Eren sighed, clearing his throat before relaxing – as much as he could with his heart racing faster and faster in his chest –, and he combed his fingers through his hair, ruffling his chocolate-brown locks a bit before releasing, only to let them fall back into the same exact place they’d been before. Sadly, he had no idea how sexy he looked when he was doing this – but Levi definitely thought so as he was trying to tame any needy sound that was about to escape from his throat with a firm swallow. This move was one of his biggest weaknesses.

“Okay, let’s just... stare into each other’s eyes for a little.” Eren finally suggested. “I heard it helps a little with the affection.”

“Affection?” The man asked after a short pause, eyes slightly widened, and when Eren only stared at him back with confusion on his pretty face, he added, “Brat, we have to kiss, not have sex.” His lips curled into an amused smirk, and Eren swore he saw some mischievous glint in his eyes.

Eren’s face flushed once again, and he couldn’t keep his laugh inside. He looked away, to the plain white sheet to his right and bit his lower lip to get himself together. He managed to close his mouth, but the smile never left his face. When he glanced back to Levi, the man looked at him with a challenging, yet still amused expression, totally aware he’d just made the brat in front of him go all embarrassed.

Eren looked him in the eye and retorted with a chuckle, “Not everyone is so good at kissing strangers like you claim to be, sir.”

Judging by the way he arched his brow and slightly tilted his head, Levi was more than pleased with that answer. And oh, god, the kid had no idea, how _pleased_ he really was – Levi _liked_ what Eren’d said, liked how his eyelashes fluttered for a moment around forest green eyes, liked the way his lips kept smiling and his voice didn’t tremble, liked that cocky, flirty tone.

Eren watched as Levi glanced down at his chest while he was thinking about the right thing to say. What Eren didn’t know was that Levi also wondered about how toned that chest could be – _perfectly_ toned for his taste, he assumed, because there was no fucking way this gorgeous brat wouldn’t have a gorgeous body too.

When Levi glanced back up to his eyes, Eren knew he wasn’t ready for what was coming.

“Then you should practice a little, don’t you think?” Levi’s dropped voice and that raised eyebrow adding to that flirty smirk left Eren all hot and sweaty. His cheeks burned, and he let out a short, embarrassed laugh when he glanced down in an attempt to hide his face. He kept smiling and traced the inside of his right cheek with his tongue – which Levi absolutely noticed and wondered if Eren really was a fuckboy or just liked to seem as one with this habit.

Eren’s smile turned to match Levi’s smirk, and he made a step forward. He bit his lower lip as he watched Levi tilting up his head when Eren got closer, the man’s eyes shining with mischief and want. When Eren was just half of a meter away from that firm little body, he didn’t hold himself back.

He glanced down to Levi’s black tie with white, angular stripes, and despite the sudden confidence, the thought of what he was about to do made his face red. His gaze locked with Levi’s, and he grabbed that tie, pulling Levi into him by it.

Eren didn’t wait for Levi to collect himself – he leaned all the way in and kissed him.

It all started with a long, experimental peck on the lips. But when Eren let Levi’s tie go and backed away to see the man’s reaction, all he saw was fire in icy silver eyes. Levi reached up to gently cup his cheeks – cold, pale fingertips brushed the hot skin of Eren’s face. Levi glanced down to his lips, and taking it as an open invitation, Eren hugged his arms around Levi’s waist and leaned down again while Levi rose on his toes.

The kiss was now a proper one, with their lips slightly open to take the other in more. Levi’s smaller body felt natural in Eren’s arms. Eren felt long fingers sliding down onto his neck, their hold tightening as Levi pulled him even closer – and Eren didn’t mind being closer. Levi’s lips were soft and sweet, and he couldn’t help chasing after them when their lips closed in the kiss.

Eren felt his heart rumble in his chest, and he was pretty sure Levi felt it too through his palm on his pulse. He couldn’t deny he found Levi attractive – kissing him just like that, without knowing anything but his name was exciting in itself, but the fierce way Levi kissed him back made it all the way better.

The man’s long fingers crawled their way up onto the back of his neck, and he felt how they were softly hooked into his hair, followed with a quiet, almost inaudible hum, but Eren caught it and swallowed it with his kiss. Levi tilted his head to the other side and went a little deeper, brushing Eren’s soft and warm lips with earnest force, feeling at ease when Eren responded with elated enthusiasm.

At one point, Eren draw his tongue out to gently press it against Levi’s lower lip, tasting and asking for permission, and he pleasantly noticed how harshly Levi exhaled through his nose. As they parted for a moment, Eren was ready to deepen the next kiss, but when their lips met, Levi took Eren’s lip with his teeth, softly biting and pulling at it, and Eren _moaned_ quietly.

He wanted to back away and open his eyes to look at Levi, he wanted to see him, but before he could do anything, the man’s tongue was licking the inside of his mouth. Eren’s moan was now louder, loud enough that even the ladies meters away heard it. His hand reached up to clench at Levi’s suit at his shoulder blades, crinkling it as he dug into the fabric, and he went for pressing his tongue against Levi’s, feeling his taste better, and _god_ , did he taste so fucking good. Eren could kiss this man all day long.

They withdrew their tongue at the same time, brushing them together for the last time, and Eren just noticed how tight their embrace had gotten. Letting out a deep breath, they both reached for one last kiss that turned to be longer than any other before. Eren heard Levi’s quiet, content hum against his lips, and he melted into the sound.

When they parted, Levi descended from standing on his toes, but he didn’t let go, and neither did Eren. They stared at each other for a while, panting ever so lightly through swollen lips. Eren felt himself calming down, getting more and more lost in those beautiful eyes in front of him – and Levi did the same, wondering if he had ever even seen such green eyes, and the answer was surely _no_.

Levi was the first to take his hands away from Eren’s neck, and Eren peeled his arms off the man's small frame. When Eren made a step back, he suddenly realized where they were, and his whole face turned red when he glanced to the cameras and the women. Embarrassment washed through him when he looked back at Levi, whose cheeks wore a soft pink colour, for the first time with Eren, and knowing this fully well, he tried to hide it with his hand.

Eren lowered his head with closed eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and moved his palm to cover his grin, failing miserably when a warm, loud giggle escaped him. His heart raced and his skin sweated, and he unconsciously started to roll back and forth on his feet. When he heard Levi’s amused snort, he looked up to see Levi staring down at his shoes, licking and nipping at his lower lip, his hands sliding into his pockets.

Eren cleared his throat and straightened himself, letting his hand fall back onto his other arm. Levi locked eyes with him before turning to the ladies.

“Can I have his number?”

Eren laughed out loud and turned away from the cameras. He even lifted his hand up over his face – Levi could still see that cute grin, full of teeth. Eren flushed a lot more than before, now the red shade reached his neck and collarbones too, and Levi liked this view.

The ladies chuckled, and one of them managed to say, “Sorry, we can’t get personal information out.”

Levi just shrugged and looked into Eren’s eyes, the lethal smirk returning onto pink lips, “Then I have to ask it myself, I guess.”

Eren felt like his whole being was close to actually steam – his skin was hot all over and his blood boiled in his veins, leaving his head all light and his heart warm.

He placed his hand over his mouth as he couldn’t fight that grin back, his eyes close to watering in embarrassment. He knew his face was incredibly red.

“Stop, damn it.” He pleased, nearly _begged_ , and closed his eyes as he laughed. The moment he opened them again was when he heard the first careless chuckle from the man.

“Okay guys.” The youngest lady clapped her hands together, saving both of them. “I think we’re done here. Thank you for taking part in our experiment.”

The girl kept talking, but Eren couldn’t really follow as he kept sneaking glances at Levi – especially that almost every time Levi was glancing back. Eren fiddled with his lips as they were trembling, trying to restrain his smiles, and the blush on his cheeks never faded.

When the girl thanked them once more, Eren followed Levi’s pattern of bowing his head in return.

Levi then turned to him. “Glad to meet you.”

Eren took his hands behind his back. “My pleasure, sir.” His bright smile nearly whipped Levi off his feet.

They exchanged one last glance, and Eren let out an amused snort when Levi winked at him before both turned around to leave the room, the unsaid promise of meeting at the building’s exit vibrating excitedly in the air.


End file.
